


call me

by blackjackals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina Week 2020, Dildos, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, i was on atshn drugs, im sorry, shouyo spoils atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjackals/pseuds/blackjackals
Summary: In which they are apart and Shouyo is indulgent to his boyfriend.Atsuhina Week 2020Day 7: Free Prompt
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	call me

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy 3k words of atshn smut ?

Atsumu felt his face grow hot thinking of what he and his boyfriend had planned. Atsumu tried to keep his mind off of it, the toy they had bought for this specific activity. They had shopped for it together, a large purple anal dildo with remote vibration control.

  
Atsumu leaned forward in his chair, watching Shouyo adjust the camera and then crawling into his bed. Shouyo was dressed in a nice maroon sweater, Atsumu’s sweater. His orange hair made messy, a product of his habit of dragging his hand through it dozens of times.

  
Shouyo wordlessly grabs a pillow and moves forward, closer to the camera. Fluffing his pillow, Shouyo turned to the camera. Reaching for the small bottle of lube, Shouyo lets out a nervous breath, “You know how much I love you to be doing this, right,”

  
Atsumu, too excited to speak, lets out a strained laugh, prompting Shouyo to set the bottle down and reach for the hem of his sweater, dragging it slowly over his head. Revealing tanned skin. Thick, plump thighs, and his hardening cock curved against his stomach. Pert nipples. Lean, muscular arms, and all.

  
Atsumu’s breath hitched, unable to look away. A rather glorious view, if you asked Atsumu.

  
Shouyo reached for the lube, making a show of coating his fingers in it before leaning back and spreading his legs. Atsumu holds his breath at the sight of Shouyo’s parted thighs, anticipating his first move. Atsumu’s dick twitches in his boxers, the fabric of it tightening as he watched Shouyo bring his fingers towards his entrance.  
_Is this allowed? Is that allowed? To look that sexy?_

  
Shouyo teased his fingers around his hole, making small throaty noises. He went slow, spreading the lubricant before pushing in one finger. Atsumu watched, as if bewitched, while Shouyou worked himself open. He slowly adds a second finger, and then a third, moaning around them as he kept his thighs parted. His thrusts lazily, small moans and sighs leaving his mouth.

  
Atsumu reached for his leaking cock, pushing down the hem of his boxers. He lazily strokes his member to the same pace as Shouyo is. Atsumu lets a whine escape his lips, a noise of want and longing.

  
Shouyo fucked into himself, squelching noises taking over. His tanned skin became flushed as his fingers moved, loosening his hole, moaning needily. “Nnngh.. haah.. wish it was you.. doing this to me..”

  
And fuck, as if his cock wasn’t already hard enough. He lets out an impatient breath, “Wish it was me, too.. fuck,” His finger tightened around his cock, thumb pressing over the head, spreading pre-cum.

  
Shouyo pulls his fingers out and reaches for something else behind him. Atsumu’s breath hitches in anticipation as he recognized the dildo they had bought.  
God, it was huge, already slick with lube, glistening on its smooth purple surface. Atsumu rocks his hips forward, looking for friction. One hand gripped the arm of his chair, nails biting into the fabric of the chair. Atsumu’s frustration was building at the sight.

  
Shouyou brought the dildo between his legs, pressing the head in with a cry. Atsumu started with wide eyes. It was fucking huge, way too big for Shouyo, yet he pushed, hard and fast. Letting the toy breach his ass while his thighs clenched. He didn’t lean back until the toy was fully inside him, his hole gloriously stretched wide around the toy.  
Atsumu reached for the remote controller, “Haah.. Atsumu.. wait, let me- let me do this,” Shouyo gasped out, “nngh.. leave your remote for later,”  
Atsumu takes a deep breath at the request, “Okay,”

  
Shouyo had his own remote in his hand, a small rectangular thing. He pressed a button and let the remote fall to the bed, a gasp leaving him as the dildo vibrated in his ass.  
Atsumu gripped the base of his cock, not wanting to come too quickly. He had to pace himself. His fingers halted at the base of his cock, eyes glued to the computer screen as he lets himself drown in the endless litany of pleasured moans escaping his lovers mouth.

  
Atsumu remained, his cock still hard and wanting. Shouyo went on for a few more minutes before he let out a loud cry, a strangled noise of satisfaction as he came.

  
Atsumu stared, Shouyo lying on his back on the bed, the wet toy next to him. He looked fucked out, face flushed, his lips glistening with spit. God, he’s so beautiful. He’s so fucking beautiful, it hurt.

  
Atsumu lets out a short breath, fingers still tight around the base of his cock as he scanned his boyfriend on the computer, “Okay there, babe?” That was so hot.  
“Mmhh.. yeah..”

  
“My turn?”

  
Shouyo lets out a deep breath, “Gimme a sec,” he continues, “Did you like it?”

  
“Fuck, ya know I did, babe,”

  
“Okay.. okay, I’m good. Let me just- ”

  
Shouyo was back in position, legs spread open, thighs glistening with lubricant, his smooth stomach covered in his own pleasure. He had the dildo in his hand, teasing at his entrance.

  
“I keep thinking of you,” Shouyo’s raspy sexed up voice sounded from the speakers. “You musta been bored, just watching me, but we can have fun together now,”  
Shouyo pressed the dildo in with a sharp thrust, legs widening when the toy breached him, “Make me cry,” Atsumu sucked in a pained breath, his eyes never leaving his boyfriends form. Shouyo’s breathy moans echoed through Atsumu’s speakers. “C’mon,.. don’t let me down, Atsumu,”

  
God, the way Shouyo fucking purred his name. Atsumu groaned, throwing his head back. His fingers releasing the painful grip he had on his cock. His dick was twitching, the growing heat creeping up his neck. Shouyo was stretched impossibly wide, plump thighs spread open, knowing that Atsumu could see it all.

  
“Nnnghh.. I wish it was your dick inside of me,” Shouyo continued, “fucking me open.”

  
Atsumu strokes his cock, listening to Shouyo croon through the speakers, “Would you like to fuck me like this, Atsumu?”

  
Atsumu could do nothing but groan and stroke his cock faster, not trusting himself to talk back to Shouyo.

  
“I wish you were here fucking me, not watching me. Are you touching yourself, Atsumu?”

  
“Cmon, press the button, babe. I know you want to.”

  
Atsumu felt powerless. Press one of the buttons. Press it. Atsumu had doubts. Could they even work at this distance?

  
Atsumu winced as Shouyo let out a whimper. His eyes went to the screen, to the image of Shouyo rutting his hips, clenching around the toy. His hand moved to his cock. He began to pump it, keening and bucking his hips, chasing for friction.

  
Atsumu’s mouth felt dry as he watched, his cock unbelievably hard, pumping it silently. His fingers hovering over the remote, not pressing the buttons. He wanted Shouyo to beg. Atsumu bit his lip as he thumbed over the head of his cock, red and swollen. _Beg for it Shouyo, I’ll give it to you._

  
“I- _please_ ,” Shouyo begged. He moved, a bit awkwardly as he rolled to his side before moving onto his stomach, hoisting his ass in the air, hand reaching to press the dildo deeper inside.

  
Atsumu choked back a moan. A noise of appreciation at the sight of Shouyo’s plump ass, cheeks pressing around the toy, his hole clenching needily.  
He was beautiful, Atsumu wanted nothing more than to grab at his ass, to grip his hips as he fucked him into the mattress. To run his hands over tanned skin, squeezing and pinching at pert nipples.

  
“Haah.. Please..” Shouyo whined again, wiggling his ass.

  
“Alright, babe. Ya want me to make you scream?” He whispered lowly, pressing a finger over the button.

  
Shouyo threw his head back, ass jutting out as the vibrations started, “ _God_ , yes. More.”

  
Atsumu palmed his erection, hissing slightly, his cock sensitive. He was painfully hard, the drag of his palm torture.

  
Shouyo stuck his ass out, toned thighs on full display while he sucked the toy inside.

  
Atsumu pumped his cock, a faster pace, his mind going wild, imagining his cock tearing Shouyo open in place of the toy, Shouyo tight and hot around him, clenching as Atsumu pounded into him.

  
“Ya want more, Shou-chan?” Atsumu husked, his voice had a teasing tone to it, one hand pumping his cock faster, the other pushing the button on the remote.  
Shouyo reacted with a cry, leaning forward, thighs quivering.

  
“ Want me to ruin ya?” Atsumu pressed the button again. His strokes over his erection go faster as he watches the flesh on Shouyo’s ass slowly jostle by the vibrations. His ass jiggled while Shouyo let out throaty moans.

  
“Nnngh.. I miss your big cock..” Shouyo rasped, “Filling me up.”

  
Atsumu bit his lip, “Gah.. haah.. I’d fuck you for hours,” he grunted, pumping his cock faster. God, Atsumu never remembered ever being this hard, this turned on. “I’d fill you with my cum,” he pressed the button on the remote again and again, Shouyo slumping into the bed as the toy in his ass went to its highest setting, “fill ya with my cum until it's dripping out.”

  
Atsumu stroked himself harder, fist collecting the ridiculous amount of pre-cum as he jerked along his length. Atsumu imagines his fingers digging in Shouyo’s hips as he filled him fully. Pumped him full of his cum, pressing against his prostate, as they shared their pleasure. “God, you have no idea how much I wish I could fill you up right now, Shou.”  
Shouyo arched his back, clenching impossibly tight around the toy.

  
“Tsumu, I’m going to-“ he lets out a strangled noise, Shouyo’s voice shooting up, lilting as he rocked his hips, ass full.

Atsumu pressed the button again, Shouyo letting out a loud moan as the dildo pressed into him, vibrating at a furious pace.

  
Atsumu worked his cock harder, turning sloppy as he pumps, the coil of heat in his stomach spreading. He wished he was fucking Shouyo, bending him over, his balls slapping against Shouyo’s skin while he thrusts harder and harder into Shouyo’s tight heat.

  
Atsumu threw his head back at the same time Shouyo came with a strangled moan.

  
“Atsumu,” he cried, a noise that had the blonde tensing up. _Ah, he came with my name. I’ll never get tired of that._

  
A few more sloppy pumps of his cock and he was finally coming, ridiculous amounts of cum landing on his boxer shorts, chest heaving at the heat that spread from his core, all throughout his limbs.

  
Maybe it's been a while since they’ve seen each other, but Atsumu doesn’t remember ever coming like this, ever feeling this intensity before. He sucked in a breath, watching the screen, where Shouyo had collapsed bonelessly on the bed, twitching while the toy continued to vibrate inside of him. He came twice in such a short time. _That’s hot._

  
Atsumu relaxed into his chair, body feeling sated. “Knew you had it in ya,” Atsumu said quietly, watching Shouyo shiver as he reached for the dildo that continued to press into his overstimulated bundle of nerves. He pulled it out with a gasp, letting it fall onto the bed behind him as he collapsed onto his side, then facing the camera.

  
Atsumu’s breath hitched. No matter how many times he’s seen Shouyo like this his heart goes crazy. Shouyo, absolutely fucked out, a small smile playing on his lips. Face flushed, messy hair sticking to his forehead as he tried to catch his breath. He was beautiful.

————————————

The camera was going in and out of focus. Atsumu felt excitement rise in his chest at the promise of what was to come. Shouyo had said that it would be a surprise, he didn’t know what to expect.

The image on the screen blurred into focus, revealing a familiar setting. It wasn’t a view of Shouyo’s bedroom that greeted Atsumu, but the sight of a coffee table and a plush sofa. Shouyo’s living room. No lights were on but the windows illuminated the space with natural light.

Shouyo walked into frame a moment later, “My family are spending the night at my aunt’s, I have the house to myself.” He was wearing a large, white button down shirt. Another one of Atsumu’s clothing that has made its way to Shouyo’s possessions. The shirt was several sizes too large, he was almost drowning in it. Shouyo’s tanned, muscled legs were on full display as he walked to the coffee table and sat down, facing the camera.

Atsumu tensed up in anticipation. Shouyo looked amazing. Atsumu loved seeing Shouyo wear his clothes. Loved how the fabric hung loose over his smaller frame, just brushing his thighs.

“I can’t wait for you to fuck me full when we get back to Tokyo,”

Atsumu wetted his lips. He was getting hard from just anticipating what Shouyo had in store for him.

“Can’t wait to have your dick in me again.”

“Fuck,” Atsumu swore, his dick stirring in his pants.

Shouyo’s fingers went to the top button of his shirt. He made a show of tracing over the plastic button before slipping it out of the hole. The white fabric moved, tan skin peeked out, contrasting the soft color of the fabric.

“I wonder,..” Shouyo whispered, fingers toying with the second button, “what you want to do to me? How would you want to fuck me?”

Atsumu’s hand went to the button of his jeans. He undid them, slipping his hand inside his pants. His palm slid against his erection, breath hitching at the brief contact.

On the screen, Shouyo opened the shirt wider, giving Atsumu a glimpse of his toned chest. He moved slowly, teasing for more.

“I know what I want you to do to me, Atsumu,” Shouyo rasped, pushing the shirt away from his chest, pert nipples displayed as the shirt slipped around his shoulders.

Atsumu groaned. His boxers were wet with pre-cum. Sloppily, he pulled his cock, hand going to sheath his length.

“I want you to bend me over our coffee table and fuck me,” Shouyo said, too soft given the erotic words that were slipping from his lips. Another shirt button was undone. “Fuck me through an orgasm and another.”

“Gah, I want to, babe, god I fucking want to,” Atsumu said, gritting his teeth as he pumped his cock slowly.

The last button was undone, the shirt falling open completely to reveal Shouyo’s hard cock, curving against his abdomen. Atsumu sucked in a breath at the sight of Shouyo’s thick thighs, his waist and his hips. Atsumu wished he could be there, run his hands over every inch of him.

Shouyo leaned back, erection on full display. He was beautiful like this, his shirt falling off his shoulders, his tanned plump thighs parted.

“Do you have the remote with you?”

Atsumu groaned, reaching for the remote beside the computer. He pulled the small device, fumbling for a grip on it.

“Push the button,” Shouyo ordered.

Atsumu furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but complied with his boyfriend. He failed to see what the use was when the toy wasn’t even on screen. He pressed the button twice, gripping the remote in one hand while pumping his cock with the other.

Shouyo threw his head back, moaning sinfully. “Gah.. haah.. it’s been in me for hours,” he rasped, fingers gripping the edge of the table as the vibrations ripped through him.

That’s it. Atsumu had died and gone to heaven. The mental image of Shouyo, dildo shoved up his ass for hours, was so erotic he had to fight not to come at the very thought of it.

“Nngh.. you must be stretched so wide,” Atsumu worked himself faster, “you like to be full don’t ya, babe? Stuffed full with my cock.”

Shouyo moaned obscenely, exposing his neck as his head fell back. He arched his back, hips rolling seductively.

Atsumu groaned. God, how he wanted to grip those hips, that waist and plunge into Shouyo’s ass at a brutal pace.

Shouyo moved towards the edge of the table. He turned around with a throaty cry, bending down to give Atsumu a full view of his ass, toy vibrating inside.

“I’d fuck you so good.. fuckin ruin ya,” Atsumu whispered. He slowed his pumps, not wanting to come yet, though he’s not sure how long he can hold back with the sumptuous view on the screen in front of him.

Shouyo wiggled his ass, the smooth skin jiggling around the toy. “Press it again,” he whined.

Atsumu could see his thighs quiver at the stimulation and the awkward angle. He wanted to slap the skin there, to make the spreading pink on his tanned skin turn to red.

Atsumu settled for pressing the button twice more, watching as Shouyo fell forward with a choked noise. His knees hitting the coffee table, head leaning forward until he was kneeling on it.

“Nngh.. haah.. Atsumu.. I bet you could- haah.. fuck me harder than this,” he keened, voice crackin at the stimulation. “You’d make me come with just your dick.”

“God, yes,” groan, “I’d fuck you so hard, until my cum is dripping out yer hole,” Atsumu began to pump his length with hurried thrusts, unable to hold back. His muscles coiled, heat spreading through his body. If only he was there with Shouyo, his ass clenching around him, crying out his name while he was fucked senseless. “I’d fuck ya until you could only ever come from my cock.”

Shouyo moved his hips, clenching around the toy. Atsumu imagined stuffing it deeper, pressing it inside of Shouyo’s hole while he kneaded his plump ass, rubbing his cock between Shouyo’s thighs.

“Gah.. haah... ahh. Tsumu, it’s hitting my prostate,” Shouyo gasped, “turn it higher,” he begged, jutting his ass out.

Atsumu pressed the button twice more. Shouyo let out a strangled cry. Atsumu began to stroke hard and fast, pre-cum easing the slide of his hand on his length. He could feel his release building in his gut, heat spreading out, muscled clenching.

“Fuck, Shouyo, you look so fucking hot,” he hissed, “Stuffed full, begging for more.”

“Aah.. Atsumu, fuck yes. There.” Shouyo cried out like he was being fucked not by a toy but by his boyfriend on the other side of the monitor.

It was too much for Atsumu. He jerked his hand down his cock a few more times before he came with a guttural noise, cum shooting onto his pants and shirt.

On screen, Shouyo slumped forward, voice cracking as he came with Atsumu’s name on his lips.

Atsumu gasped, muscled tightening as he stroked himself lazily through his orgasm, milking his cock. His eyes never leave the screen. He watched as his boyfriend struggled to get off of the table, pulling the toy out with a filthy squelch. Shouyo sat on the floor, looking boneless and fucked out, his chest heaving.

He looked up at the camera, messy orange hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. He stared for a moment, tilting his head, not saying anything.

Then, “I miss you,” came Shouyo’s shy voice.

Atsumu was captivated, completely in love with the way Shouyo looked, how sated and fucked out he looked. “Miss ya, too.”

“So, tell me about your day.”

**Author's Note:**

> i ..... came up w this so long ago n i just could nOT edit this seriously lmao
> 
> thank you @atsuhinaweek for hosting !! u r amazing.
> 
> talk to me on twitter @atsuhinalovebot


End file.
